


Catch Her When She Falls

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: For Kateera,Your wonderfully smutty writings of late helped inspire this!Summary:Lucy falls in a warehouse... Flynn catches her...Smut ensues.Enjoy!





	Catch Her When She Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/gifts).



“If I just lean a little closer…” Lucy muttered as she tried to look out the window of the warehouse. She had been on an old shelving unit when she got the (not so) bright idea to stretch out to the window. As soon as she made the move, she began to slip. “Ah!”

“Lucy, no!” Flynn was there in moments, catching her. As far as she could tell he caught her awkwardly on his shoulders. She didn’t look down to confirm, but she used the crown of his head to right herself and leaned forward again, this time having the perfect view- she saw Emma and Jessica uncloak The  Mothership and get in. A moment later, they jumped.

“Dammit,” Lucy whispered. “They’re gone.” Flynn gave no response. For a moment, Lucy feared she had hurt him. The heals she had been wearing were a little sharp… Maybe she got his neck or something? Looking down at him she saw why he was silent, and it made her breath catch. She hadn’t landed on his shoulders, exactly. At least, not the way she thought she had.

His head was between her thighs. Lucy felt her heart pound at the sight, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. It wasn’t until he looked up at her and gave her a devilish grin, that she tried to speak.

“I uh.” She was lost for words. His eyes settled on her lips. She then realized she was biting her bottom lip. “Flynn… I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” He said, his voice deep, breathy, affected. By her. The idea of him being turned on, simply by ending up with her legs around his neck… It turned her on. She lowered her hands until they were in his hair. She was gentle, enjoying the effect that her touch had on the man. They hadn’t so much as kissed before. But, there was always tension… Always attraction.

Flynn turned around so that Lucy’s back was against the wall. Slowly, his hands skimmed up her legs, to her thighs, He stopped short of her skirt.

“You can stop me... if you want.” He said. Lucy heard him swallow hard as he licked his lip- a nervous habit to be sure, but it turned her on. Tugging his hair lightly, she rolled her hips.

“I won’t… and I don’t want you to stop.” The man’s eyes glazed over with lust, as he was given permission. Lucy was in disbelief. This was really going to happen? Like this, right now?

In response to her invitation, Flynn’s hands slipped under her skirt. She felt him graze her ass, as he made his way to pull down her underwear. Lucy heard a couple of snaps, the tearing of fabric, and saw her underwear fall to the floor. In true Flynn-nature, he had torn through this obstacle, just like he would any other.

As she felt the warmth of his breath on her thighs, she moaned. His lips trailed kisses from her knee to the main event, and she began to shake with anticipation. One broad lick on her lower lips and her hips buckled.

She felt him chuckle against her as he murmured something about ‘patience’. Before she could respond, he was nosing at her folds. And it was good… _So, good_. He set his tongue to her clit. He was gentle to start off, slowly growing the delicious sensation deep within her.

Using his left arm to brace her against the wall, he was able to free his right hand. She felt his head rest against her leg, as he slowly inserted a finger. Lucy gasped as he pushed and pulled it in and out of her, rotating as he did so. Then, a second finger made her moan. She felt him kiss her tenderly and then set his lips and tongue back to her clit. He set a steady pace as his face and fingers fucked her mercilessly.

Lucy lost herself in his touch, she began to grind against him, drinking in the sensations. _He is very, very good at this._ Of course, he would be. She felt his teeth lightly skim her, as his fingers curled inside her, and he pumped harder and faster. Lucy struggled to find something to hold onto as she screamed uncontrollably. As soon as Flynn noticed, his hands were on both sides of her hips, while his lips coaxed another orgasm from her clit.

Coming down was literal, as Lucy slid down his frame. She felt his bulge against her skirt as she was lowered to the ground. She was sure he meant nothing by it. But, having felt it… _Lucy wanted_. As she began to unbuckle his belt, Flynn stopped her.

“Lucy, we don’t have to. I, uh, just wanted to make you feel good.”

“And I feel great, thank you.” She smiled. “Now, I want us both to feel great.”

The man worked his lip as he studied her.

“Is this really what you want?” He asked.

“Yes.” Lucy slowly opened his trousers and pulled him out. His half-erection grew instantly at her touch. Looking up at him, she worked him to fullness. In seconds, Flynn lifted her up and her arms were around his neck as he kissed her breathless. _Oh,_ she thought. _He is very good at this, too._

Flynn looked down, with his head against her chest, as he watched himself enter her. When he buried himself in her, she heard him sigh in relief. She moaned as she pulled his face to her and kissed him deeply. With their lips joined, he set a punishing pace.

She was so very sensitive from her previous orgasms, that she was already gripping his cock tight. As soon as he pushed her ass against him, and dragged his pelvis against her clit, she was coming. Moaning into his neck, Flynn squared her hips and fucked right into her until he came, too.

Lucy’s head settled on his chest, as they both breathed heavily. Their release left them feeling sleepy and satisfied. Flynn snapped back to reality first. Slowly, he brushed a hand over Lucy’s cheek.

“Lucy, we have to go.” He whispered.

“Mhmm…” She moaned. And then looking up at him she smiled, “Can we do that again sometime?”

“Next time let’s do it in a bed.” He said with a smile. Although, he was fairly certain he would never deny her either way.


End file.
